


Later that Night

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh no, no, hell no…we’ll have no use for those.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later that Night

It was a good sign that she didn’t flinch when she felt the warm hand on her shoulder. Instead Olivia sighed, the good sigh, reaching up to caress it.

“It’s late.” He said.

“Not too late.”

“Look up at the clock.”

Olivia did, and this time she did the bad sigh. How did it get so late? The house was quiet and she was actually getting paperwork done. Carisi and the overtime from hell that had him going back and forth to Poughkeepsie for nearly two weeks was going to be the death of her. How long had he been in the squad, been a cop, and he still filled his overtime logs out like an 11th grader. 

Actually it was like an 11th grader who had better things to do. It was worth the cost; he helped close the case. She was really going to have to give him a lesson in Paperwork 101 though. No, she was the sergeant now…she could pass it off to Fin.

“How did that happen?” she asked, looking up at him.

“It happens.” Rafael leaned down to kiss her. “Come to bed.”

“I'm almost done with this.”

“Nope, you're done with it.”

“Is that an order, Counselor?” Olivia gave him a tired smile.

“It’s an advisement. You have maybe four hours before Noah is up and then what? All day you're going to be dragging. C'mon,”

Rafael came around to the front of the couch. He took the folder in her lap, closed it, and put it on the coffee table. Taking both of her hands in his, he pulled Olivia up on her feet. Then he wrapped his arms around her.

“How much wine have you had tonight?” he whispered.

“Mmm, the words were starting to blur on the page but I think that’s just because Carisi writes in Klingon instead of English. So maybe two.”

“The last time you had two glasses of wine on a tough night, the Mets won the pennant.”

“The last time the Mets won the pennant, I was starting first grade.” Olivia replied. “And don’t you dare do the math on that, smarty.”

“You know me too well.” Rafael smiled and kissed her nose. “Come to bed and I will calm your soul in a way no wine can.”

“No panties?” her lips quirked into a smile as she raised an eyebrow.

“Oh no, no, hell no…we’ll have no use for those.”

“You're a good man, Rafael Barba.”

He kissed her hand and they walked into the bedroom together. Olivia pushed the door up for privacy. She never closed it, always wanted to be able to get to Noah or vice-versa on that day he finally learned to get out of his crib fortress. She just didn’t like the idea of her intimacy being on public display. One could make the argument that home was very private. 

No one had yet, and Olivia had her reasons. It didn’t seem to bother her partner one way or the other. Neither did the fact that her pajama pants and panties were on the carpet before she even got into the bed. Rafael was right behind her, leaving his boxers at the bottom of the bed but tossing away his Hanes tee shirt. She pulled him to her, kissing him breathless as his hands got reacquainted with her thighs.

“Your skin is so beautiful.” He murmured, kissing her neck. “You're so beautiful; the way your body feels against mine is my profoundest happiness.”

“That sounds like poetry.”

“Perhaps it is,” Rafael shrugged. “It’s also truth. I just want you to lie back and relax; I will make you feel so good.” 

Olivia smiled as he moved under the blankets. She took off her tee shirt, knew she wouldn’t be needing it for a while. In just a matter of moments, Rafael was slowly reemerging from the covers.

“I know, I know, don’t grab the hair.” She said.

“I feel sometimes we have to reinforce that rule.”

“Well if I keep disobeying you can always spank me, Counselor.” Liv covered her mouth as she laughed.

“O-livia.”

He gave her the look and then went back to his very important task. Olivia leaned against her pillows and just waited for the magic to happen. He was down there, kissing and nibbling on her skin. That always made her shiver, which Rafael loved. Then he touched her gently between her thighs, make sure she was feeling what they both hoped she was feeling. 

He liked to stroke with his fingers first, while still kissing her skin. That first moan was so important…the first moan was an indicator to how good the last one would be. This time it was more of a whimper and sigh, not the first time she’d gone there but it had been a while. Rafael was always gentle with her sensitive skin. 

Between a woman’s thighs was like a pomegranate, his older cousin taught him that. It was to be indulged in slowly. It wasn’t like an apple to be gobbled up in a few uncaring bites. Barba found he liked the peach metaphor the most. Who didn’t love succulent, juicy peaches?

“Oh, ohhh Rafael, ohhh…” she reached down under the covers and grabbed his shoulder. Her hips and pelvis came up from the bed and his mouth came with them. He was on the intermediate course right now, yes sometimes her lover referred to sex as the buffet line. His lips and tongue kissed and sucked as his thumb made round circles on her clit. 

The feelings building up inside her were about to come crashing down. Rafael didn’t want it to be over too quickly so he slowed just a bit, not wanting to stop Liv’s flow but making sure she got all out of it that she could. “Go deeper! Oh God, don’t stop! Don’t, baby!”

There was a moment of tension, fear, when she grabbed his hair but Rafael relaxed when she just ran her fingers through it. When he slipped two fingers inside of her, Olivia immediately bucked and crashed into her first orgasm. He fucked her slowly, let her come down a bit before preparing for the finale. Curving his fingers, he hit the G spot with precision. That had taken some practice but he'd always been an overachiever.

“Rafael!” she exclaimed, grabbing the sheets as her lower body moved with his fingers. He was fucking her now…fingers, mouth, tongue; the whole shebang. Olivia thrashed a bit and knew the second orgasm would be even better than the first. “Ohhh Rafael, fuck me harder!”

He couldn’t help but smile, though she couldn’t see that beneath the covers. No woman had ever said his name like Olivia did and it did so much more than feed into his ego. Satisfying her was essential to him. He wanted her to be happy with their lovemaking and intimacy. No complaints had come up yet but Rafael Barba didn’t leave a lot of room for error.

As her second orgasm rocked through her, Liv just whimpered and melted into the bed. He emerged from under the covers and kissed her. He kissed her lips, her neck, and her collarbone. He moved lower, laving her nipples with his tongue before sucking on them hungrily. Her skin was hot, flush from pleasure. Rafael licked the salty sheen of sweat from her chest before once again claiming her mouth.

“I love you.” He whispered against her lips.

“I love you too.” Olivia caressed his face. She always thought she would say it first, knowing something like that wasn’t easy for him. That didn’t mean he didn’t feel it; there were hundreds of ways to show it and Rafael did all the time. But the words, the words made it real and sometimes real could be scary. He told her once, when they were still just friends, that he likened it to ripping your heart out of your chest and giving it to another. 

What would they do with it? Would they eat it? Would they run it over with their car? Once it was out of your hands you had no control. The man she loved was a little bit of a control freak about certain things. She took her hand, placing it over his beating heart. “It’s mine, but I'm going to let you keep it safe. You're the one who knows what's best for it.”

“We should get some sleep.” He smiled, and held his hand over hers still on his chest.

“Let’s get a bit more dressed first. I know it’s only a matter of time before Noah devises an escape plan and goes through with it. His first stop will either be this bedroom or to see if he can find Cheerios on the counter. Either way we’ll end up jumping out of bed. It’s probably better to have clothes on when we do.”

“Good plan.”

They both had to get out of bed to redress. Liv put her panties in the hamper but pulled on her pajama pants and tee shirt. Rafael left his Hanes tee shirt on the floor as he redressed in his boxers.

“You know what I think we should do this weekend?” he asked as she settled in his arms.

“What?” her body practically melded to his; it was difficult for Olivia not to purr. He was such a comfortable man.

“I think we need to go to IKEA and get the—gasp—big boy bed. He's ready.”

“Am I ready?” she asked.

“You're ready too.” Rafael kissed her forehead. “We can get a cool race car or a spaceship…it’ll be a ton of fun.”

“How fun will it be chasing a one year old around IKEA?”

“I'm sure that’s a rhetorical question. I know sometimes Trevor doesn’t mind keeping him for a couple of hours on Sunday. We can run the errand, Noah gets to hang out with Uncle Trevor, and then maybe all four of us can have a celebration lunch. A toddler bed is a big step in a boy’s life.”

“You, me, Noah, and Trevor, huh?” Olivia laughed. “I think they make independent films about that kind of thing.”

“Funny girl.” He playfully pinched her nose. “It takes a village, and he's part of our village. Fin is your right hand, perhaps Trevor can become mine. We know each other pretty well. Unless that would make you uncomfortable.”

“It wouldn’t; it would be fine.” She said it and meant it. 

Normally an ex being in the middle of a new relationship would be insanity but Olivia was beginning to think that Trevor and Rafael were more than that. They were colleagues, to a point, adversaries, and maybe even friends. She and Noah didn’t want to lose either of them so if they could find a way to work together in harmony and friendship then she would make sure to encourage it. Rafael needed more good friends.

“I’ll get Noah first thing.” he was stroking her hair, could tell by the way Liv breathed that she was nearly asleep. “That will give you an extra 90 minutes or so to sleep in. No more super late nights this week.”

“Yes sir.” She kissed his neck. “Love you.”

“Me too, mi amor. Sweet dreams.”

It wasn’t going to take Rafael long to fall either. It was just Wednesday and the week had already smacked him around a few times. Maybe tonight after work they would leave all of that aside, hang out with Noah, and just go to bed early. The thought of eight hours of sleep made him smile from ear to ear as he gently fell into the arms of sleep.

***


End file.
